


light in the dark

by HannahPelham



Series: wizarding one shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hufflepuff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: After the war, and Fred’s death, the Weasleys take in Louisa Harewood, a Hufflepuff from the Twins year at Hogwarts, who is now without a home.She takes over Fred’s half of the bedroom, and fits into the family well.Soon, though, George finds Louisa pulling him out of his grief, and he finds himself falling in love with her.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: wizarding one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011768
Kudos: 4





	light in the dark

When George Weasley found out his family had taken in a refugee after the War, he wasn’t sure how to feel. Though he didn’t say anything, he wondered if they were simply filling the gap of where Fred used to be. 

George felt as though he was dealing with his grief pretty well, all things considered. He’d lost his twin brother, and he’d done his crying, sobbing into his mother’s shoulder in the dead of night, but now he was resigned to the fact Fred was gone. Six months without Fred had rushed past, but George was settling into his holey, twinless life.

The arrival of Louisa Harewood to the Burrow seemed to brighten up the place a bit. She’d been in George’s year at Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff, with a proclivity for herbology. 

“Thank you so much Mrs Weasley, I can’t begin to tell you what this means” Louisa gushed as she dragged her trunk into the bedroom she would share with George for the time being. Despite the war being over, all the Weasley siblings were still living at home, along with Fleur, Harry, and Hermione. It was a full house, but it did feel one short without Fred. 

“It’s Molly dear, and it’s no trouble” Molly replied, leaving Louisa to inspect her surroundings. Louisa had always known what kind people the Weasleys could be, so she wasn’t at all surprised when it was them who responded to her advert in the Daily Prophet, in search of a room. 

She looked around, and saw the abandoned half of the room that would be hers, almost completely untouched since before the Battle of Hogwarts. She felt a presence behind her, and turned to see George there, a bandage around his head. 

“The ear’s been playing up” He said, pointing towards the bandage.

“It must hurt”

“Not as much as that side of the room being empty,” He replied sadly, “but yeah it does”

“I feel bad for taking over” Louisa said, running her hand along what had been Fred’s dresser.

“It needs living in, you’re welcome to it” George replied. He wasn’t quite sure he believed that, but he knew Fred wouldn’t want them to keep his half of the room frozen forever, a shrine to him. Fred would want them, and him most of all, to carry on with their lives, to celebrate the end of the Dark Lord, and to be happy. Being happy felt like a huge struggle for George Weasley, but he knew he had to try for Fred’s sake, if not for his own. 

The first night Louisa was there, George managed to make it down to dinner. He tried to have dinner with his family a few times a week, but sometimes he couldn’t manage all the sad looks, and the glances his way. Once, Molly had made a mistake and called him Fred out of habit. It made Ginny cry, and George fled from the table to cry in the Orchard by himself.

He knew, though, that he should make a good first impression with Louisa. She was new, though of course she knew about what had happened, and he didn’t want to seem like he was always down in the dumps, because he wasn’t.

One might have expected George Weasley to still be having a very rough time of it, nearly a year on from the death of his twin brother, but in fact he thought he was coping rather well. 

After dinner, the Weasley family and their guests gathered around to watch a film, set up on a muggle projector by Harry and Hermione. It fascinated Arthur endlessly, and it was something they could do as a whole family without the risk of somebody saying something to set somebody else off crying. 

“You get used to them” Hermione whispered to Louisa, halfway through the film.

“It’s intense, so much ginger,” Louisa replied, with a quick smile. Hermione tried to stifle a giggle as a cough. Though they hadn’t known each other much longer than a few hours, the girls seemed to get on well, and Louisa was glad to see she would have at least one friendly face without ginger hair whilst she lived with the Weasleys. 

“Amazingly,” Hermione replied, “you get used to the ginger”. The girls laughed again, lucky that there had been a joke in the film at that moment. 

George looked over at them, and smiled weakly. He hadn’t heard that much laughter in the house since before the war, since Fred was there, and he took it as a sign that whilst Fred wasn’t around anymore, his spirit very much was. 

* * *

Louisa had only lived with the Weasleys for a few weeks when she realised she might be having feelings for George. She wondered if it was a proximity thing, sharing a bedroom with him and all, but soon she realised that no, this was very very real, and she really did have feelings for George Weasley. She wasn’t going to do anything about it, of course, he’d only just lost his brother, and was probably emotionally unavailable to anyone and anything. She pondered this as she was gardening one day, Molly and Arthur had given her free reign of the garden to do what she liked, to grow whatever she fancied. They’d heard of her proclivity for Herbology, and were secretly excited about what amazing things she might be able to grow in the rather ordinary garden of the Burrow. 

Louisa sat back on her heels, and admired her handiwork. She looked over towards the Orchard, where she hadn’t really explored yet, and saw George swinging slowly on a rope swing that had obviously been there for some time. She wondered what he was thinking about, but didn’t like to press, so she left him to his own devices, and carried on her gardening. What she failed to notice, of course, was George looking back at her. 

George wasn’t sure of many things, but he was sure he was falling in love with Louisa. He could hardly keep his eyes off her, his palms went clammy when she spoke to him, and when she looked his way with that kindness he found so unfailing in her, his heart felt like it may beat out of his chest. 

George knew he had to do something about this. He couldn’t let his grief take over and ruin his chance with her. 

Harry and Ginny’s engagement party was coming up, the first party as such since the Battle. It was going to be held just after the first anniversary, and it seemed like a good time to stop moping around, and carry on with life. 

When Louisa walked down the stairs of the Burrow, and appeared in the marquee that had been set up for the party, George swore he stopped breathing. He had never seen anybody look as beautiful as Louisa did, in a hufflepuff yellow silk dress that brushed her lower legs. George thought she looked heavenly, and wondered how on earth he was going to say anything to her. 

Luckily for him, he didn’t have to.

As the evening drew on, George found himself being dragged onto the dance floor by Louisa, who had been swaying to the romantic music playing for much of the evening on her own. 

George placed his hands on her hips, and looked down at her. She looked up at him through her lashes, and knew this was her moment. She leant up, and gently kissed him. It was hardly there, but it was there. She pulled away, and looked up at him again, worried what his reaction would be. She was pleased to see he was smiling, and continued to smile as he leant down and kissed her, with a bit more ardour than she had shown. They quickly moved off the dancefloor and escaped to the kitchen of the Burrow, abandoned and private. 

George lifted Louisa onto the counter, and placed his hands on her thighs as he kissed her again and again. His arms snaked around her waist, and soon her legs were around his waist. He carried her up the stairs, his lips hardly parting from hers, and found himself depositing her on his bed, which he quickly charmed to be a bit bigger. 

By morning, Louisa’s dress was in the middle of the floor, along with her underwear and George’s suit. They were curled up in George’s bed, Louisa’s half of the room untouched since the night before. Louisa was the first to stir, and she quickly kissed George carefully, trying not to wake him up, before she slipped out of his grasp and to the bathroom to perform a spell that would make sure nothing unwanted would come from the night before.

When she returned, she found George sitting up in bed, idly playing with one of the latest ‘Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes’ inventions. 

“Morning” Louisa whispered as she climbed back in next to him.

“Good morning” George muttered in reply as he leant down to kiss her. 

“George?”

“Louisa?”

“I love you” Louisa whispered, her eyes nervously looking up at him.

“I love you too, Louisa” George replied, drawing her close as various Weasley siblings burst in, to see where they’d run off to the night before. 

Nobody was surprised to see George and Louisa curled up in bed together.

In fact, Ron had to stubbornly hand over a galleon to his girlfriend, for the bet they’d lost. 


End file.
